


Aphrodisiac

by Dash (Cydney)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydney/pseuds/Dash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, smutty tale between Naruto and Tenten. Because I'm crackshipping trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisiac

* * *

 

Naruto groaned as he landed back against the tree, feeling his breath getting knocked out of him by the impact. She didn’t give him time to recover, slamming her hands either side of his head and staring down at him. He was sure he saw splinters burst as the wood cracked, before she descended, aggressively kissing him before drawing his bottom lip into her mouth to suck.

Everyone had that one aphrodisiac - that one auspicious thing that drove them absolutely wild. For Tenten, it seemed like that was explosions. The tags ignited, the base exploded, and she threw her arm around his neck in a fit of excitement. Maybe it shouldn’t be a surprise that the kunoichi who preferred to use ninja tools had such a trigger.

What surprised Naruto was just how much  _he_  was getting into it. Everything about Tenten was daring and new to him. She was easily one of the most dedicated ninja of their age group, and it was admirable on its own. But now, his senses were flooded with just how much she trained to turn herself into a weapon. Her arms were lean and strong - even a bleeding slice in her bicep from the shrapnel wasn’t bothering her. And don’t even get him started on her scent. There was no overpowering fragrances like Sakura and Ino indulged in. Just mild soap and gunpowder, and the faint taste of spicy noodles on her lips.

Maybe this was his aphrodisiac and he never knew it. Strong, confident, aggressive older girls, who loved explosions. It must have been - how else could he explain his sudden urgency to bite her shoulder, sucking a cord under her skin and making her moan throatily. Or why he just  _had_  to explore her firm backside, and Tenten braced her foot against the tree with chakra before grinding against his growing erection. 

She was firm and hot and so  _aggressive_  that she almost hurt him, and all it did was make him want her. Tenten, this outspoken older girl on Bushy Brow’s team, was making his head swim more than anything Jiraiya had tried to introduce him to. 

"Ten-chan," he ground out, fingers stroking the curves of her ass while she held him against her neck.  
"I fucking  _want you,_  Naru-kun,” she growled rolling her hips painfully against him. The effect was like a switch being thrown, and both teens worked at each others slacks, until she kicked one of legs free and he managed to push his down to his knees. 

They were exposed for barely a second before she wrapped her hand around him, holding him still before sinking down with a sigh of relief. Naruto’s vision almost blurred, latching onto her neck and sucking against her pounding pulse. 

No wonder that pervert hermit was so obsessed, he almost thought. It was like the wind had been knocked out of him again, but instead of a hard tree it was from moist folds and Tenten’s hot breath chanting his name. He hadn’t even noticed that his hips had been moving - rocking on their own as he slid in and out of her core. It was like his entire focus was on her fingers digging into his back, or her strong leg wrapped tightly against his. Or Tenten’s moans and sighs and demands for “more.” And this dangerous, heart-pounding tension that was building up with every stroke they made.

"Ten-chan, I’m - I need…" He was stumbling over his words, caught somewhere between the need to warn her and the desire to run his tongue along her shoulder. He was fortunate that for all her arousal and urgency, Tenten seemed more in control of herself than he was. Biting her lip and rolling her hips, the older kunoichi rose off of him and grabbed his hard, slippery length.

Naruto was sure he’d always remember the next few seconds. She worried her lip and stared, chocolate eyes staring him down as she jerked him off. Even the hot, tight grip of her thighs didn’t match the speed of her hand, and before he could stop himself, Naruto was bucking against her as he came. Her name fell from his lips as he fired a thick, pearly cord against her stomach and thighs. 

And still, she didn’t let him go. Her eyes was still trapping his, breath puffing excitedly even as he left her hands in a sticky mess, feeling her thumb roll across his sensitive tip.

"You excite me, Naru-kun," she breathed, and he was tasting her again, all spice and salt as her lips worked against his. Not as aggressive as before, but with a slow, exploring movement.

There would be some consequence later, Naruto knew. A moment when everything would calm down and they’d be faced with what they had done, and what would happen next.  _If_  anything happened next. He knew better than to assume anything, even if they were both virtually bottomless and his seed was slowly dripping down her front.

When it happened, it happened, and he’d see where it would lead. But right now, Tenten’s face was undeniably pretty, her cheeks flushed pink and her twin bun’s still managing to stay in place. And Naruto was happy to stay this way a little longer, gently probing her mouth with his tongue and feeling her lips part more to welcome him.


End file.
